


Are You Drunk?

by PoppyCartinelli



Series: Cartinelli Drabbles [5]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Cartinelli - Freeform, F/F, fukin CUTe, just fuck tons of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8171003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: Peggy gets drunk. She sleeps over. She doesn't take off her own pants.





	

**Author's Note:**

> From an anon on Tumblr.
> 
> This was really fun to write XD I’m gonna dedicate this to my technologically advanced cheerleader 40sGalAtHeart. For without her, I would neither have fixed my computer, nor written this gay stuff so quickly.
> 
> So anyway, enjoy!

Peggy slouched against the wall. She hated their pretentious looks. The jerks at work. The _agents_. Peggy nearly sneered at that.

She’d scaled her usual drainpipe into the Griffith and found herself leaning outside her door. Peggy cursed, she couldn’t find her keys.

“Peggy?”

What a wonderful voice. That accent, so cute, so like Steve’s, but light and nice and kind of floaty. Peggy turned and there was Angie. She was radiant as usual, though the slightly disarrayed hair showed her harassment through the day.

Angie’s hair was really nice; it was always so clean. Just like Angie. Peggy smiled.

“Peggy, are you drunk?”

Peggy nodded and ambled over to Angie. She wanted to run her hands through Angie’s hair, but Angie’s hair was up. How could Peggy get Angie’s hair down? How could Angie be so cute? How could that wall hit her?

“Oh god, Peggy, come on, we’ve gotta get you out o’ the hallway before Miriam comes.”

Miriam? Why would Miriam come? But then Peggy was distracted by Angie’s hands on her arms and had she never noticed how soft (but also calloused?) Angie’s hands were?

Angie was leading her into Angie’s room and Peggy thought that they were moving quite fast. Her legs kept up with her though, the war had done that much for her coordination.

The door opened and Peggy was pushed through and her legs really weren’t doing well and Angie’s hands were on her and Peggy really just wanted to lie down. Peggy reached back for Angie, who was peering out through the crack in the door, and wrapped her arms around Angie’s waist.

Peggy felt more than heard Angie squeak. The door clicked shut. Angie was so cute, and smelled great, and was warm and soft. Peggy nuzzled against Angie’s neck and sighed in contentment, Angie’s hair was still up though, but Peggy was so comfortable now, but her hair, but warm, but hair.

With a half grumble, half moan, Peggy pulled her arms away from Angie and reached up to her hair. Peggy tugged lightly at Angie’s hair, searching for weaknesses, but there was some sort of magic keeping her hair up. Maybe Peggy could get it if Angie turned around?

“Drrling, turn ‘round.” Peggy pulled on Angie’s sleeve and smiled when Angie slowly turned around.

Angie looked a bit flushed, Peggy frowned, perhaps Angie needed more sleep. But she couldn’t sleep with her hair up. That would be uncomfortable, so Peggy returned her fingers to Angie’s hair. The magic holding Angie’s hair in place was quite strong apparently because no matter where Peggy roamed her fingers, she could not tug it down.

Peggy stepped forward, was there something she was missing? Angie wasn’t moving which Peggy hummed appreciatively at, working on anything while it was moving was much more difficult. She leaned closer, fingers still searching around Angie’s hair line until, there!

Peggy spotted a hair pin at the base of Angie’s neck and pulled it free. And, quite like magic, Angie’s curls finally tumbled free. Peggy leaned back with a triumphant smile and gently combed out Angie’s hair across her shoulders. It really did frame her face nicely. Her face.

Angie’s eyes were closed Peggy realized, and her face was much more flushed. And her breathing was coming in almost shallow gasps through her lips, lips, very nice lips, but Angie.

“Darrling, what’smatter?” Peggy cupped Angie’s cheeks and looked as concerned as possible. Maybe Angie didn’t want her hair down? Angie looked really nice with the flush though, her hands were pushed against the door?

Angie’s eyes fluttered open and Peggy looked back to her face.

“Pegs, you gotta lotta nerve.” Peggy tilted her head, Angie placed a hand on her shoulder and gently pushed her back, “To bed, you’re not going out in the hallway again.”

Peggy nodded, that seemed like a good idea. Angie should go to bed too. Angie was walking away. Peggy followed, she hadn’t had a sleepover in forever.

Angie bustled about preparing for bed. Peggy nodded to herself and began undressing, she couldn’t wear this to bed, it’d wrinkle. Peggy couldn’t get her bra though. The clasp on this one was always finicky, it was just, Peggy humphed and noticed Angie was reading _Torchlight to Valhalla_.

“S’a good book.” Peggy said when Angie came back into the room.

“Oh god.” Angie spun around, then hurried to her closet and pulled out a long night-shirt. “Here Peggy, just wear this!”

Peggy still couldn’t get the clasp undone. How could she put on the night-shirt before taking off her bra? She could usually get her bras off even under her shirts, but her fingers weren’t following her directions very well. Peggy stared at Angie, weighing her options.

Angie was bright red again.

Angie sighed and walked over to Peggy, “Here, just, just move your hands.”

Peggy pouted, she could get it. Angie just interrupted her. Angie pushed Peggy’s fingers away and undid the clasp extraordinarily quickly. Peggy was impressed and turned to express this to Angie. A red night-shirt was thrust into her hands.

“Put this on, right now.” Angie turned again and walked to her bathroom.

Peggy nodded and mumbled to herself, “Warm fingers.” She should probably brush her teeth too. Or at least swizzle with toothpaste. She still tasted the bourbon she’d drank. It was kind of stale now. Peggy ambled over to the bathroom and pushed open the door.

Angie spun around and with her hands on the counter and looked at Peggy, “What?”

Peggy frowned and stepped forward. She hadn’t taken off her trousers. Peggy looked down at her feet, or her shoes. Maybe she should do that before brushing her teeth? Or brush her teeth first? Should she brush her hair too?

Peggy looked past Angie’s shoulder and saw her reflection. She looked a mess. Maybe she should wash her face?

“Teeth.” Peggy decided, nodding.

“What?”

“Teeth, then trousers.”

“What??”

Peggy stepped forward to reach past Angie for the toothpaste. Angie really did smell nice. Peggy bet her bed smelled just as nice. Peggy hummed, that would be nice, and warm probably.

Angie used plain toothpaste. That was unexpected and Peggy looked at it with confusion, she was pretty sure Angie’s breath generally smelled like mint or schnapps. Or coffee. What did her breath smell like now?

“Kiss me.”

Peggy pulled back and looked at Angie. That would tell her what Angie’s breath smelled like, but how did Angie know that’s what she was wondering? Maybe Angie was a psychic?

Angie’s hands were on Peggy’s cheeks and then Angie’s lips were on Peggy’s and Angie sighed and Peggy tasted the mint more than smelled it. But where did the mint come from? Angie’s lips were soft, she didn’t brush her teeth with mint though, Angie’s fingers on her cheeks felt nice, so where was the mint coming from?

Peggy closed her eyes and felt Angie slip her fingers into Peggy’s hair. Perhaps Peggy wouldn’t need to brush her hair after all. Peggy dropped the toothpaste and placed her hand on Angie’s hip, she felt a little unbalanced. Angie had been against the counter, that seemed like a good strategy to Peggy. Peggy pushed forward and Angie moaned, definitely mint. Angie was good at kissing.

“Bed, Pegs, bed.” Peggy didn’t even have her trousers off though.

Mouthwash. Peggy spied it before Angie pushed her backwards out of the bathroom and pulled her back down for another kiss. Angie was breathing pretty hard, maybe they should stop? But Angie felt so nice tucked in against Peggy.

But now Peggy knew what Angie’s breath smelled like.

The backs of Peggy’s knees hit the bed and she grunted as she fell back. Angie was kneeling over her, panting, and it was a good look on her. Peggy liked the way her hair fell in front of her face just a bit, and the way her chest moved, and her face, and her bed. Angie’s bed did smell great.

Peggy turned over a bit and smiled. It was comfy too.

“Peggy?”

Nice and warm and her trousers were still on, but Angie’s bed. Very nice.

“S’a nice book.”

“What? What book? Wha- oh.”

Book? No, no, bed, bed. A nice bed.

 

* * *

 

Peggy woke the next morning to a splitting headache. She opened her eyes and was assaulted by the light coming in through someone else’s window. Someone else’s window. Peggy’s eyes shot open and she sat up.

Angie was lying beside her. Oh, she’d gotten drunk. That was right. Angie tasted like mint. Why could she remember tasting Angie?

Peggy groaned.

“You remember anything English? You passed out pretty quick there.” Still sleepy but Angie’s voice sounded worried.

Peggy looked down at her. Angie’s head was turned so that Peggy couldn’t see her face.

The book. “You were reading _Torchlight to Valhalla._ ” Angie’s shoulders tightened. “And you tasted like mint, but that’s your mouthwash, not your toothpaste.”

Angie turned her head and pulled the funniest face Peggy’d seen in ages. Peggy snorted and grimaced, no laughing, ouch, ouch.

“Y’know, ya said it was a good book.”

Peggy tried to hold the throbbing in her temple, “Yes, it’s very well written.”

Maybe if she got some water, that might help.

“So, you’ve read it?”

Peggy frowned, “Well, yes, how else would I know that it’s well written? It was one of my favorites in the war.”

Peggy slipped from under the covers. Water was definitely in order, and a pain killer. She wasn’t wearing pants. Peggy distinctly remembered trousers being an issue last night. Nicely enough, Angie left cups next to her sink.

The water helped tremendously and Peggy very nearly moaned. She hadn’t realized how dry her mouth was, or how thirsty she was.

“So, you’re not just into women when you’re drunk?”

Peggy turned to see Angie at the kitchen doorway, chewing on her lower lip.

She definitely hadn’t taken off her own trousers last night.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna write this from Angie's perspective :P


End file.
